


We're Not Dating

by empirefortwo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amazing, F/M, because their roles are basically nonexistent, i wanna emphasize how minimum a role scott and stiles have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empirefortwo/pseuds/empirefortwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl glanced around the hotel lobby anxiously. Stiles explained to her that he, Scott and Isaac would be back in ten minutes and that all she needed to do was get them rooms. An hour later and Lydia wasn’t exactly sure on what she should do. Calling the police was certainly out of the question. Handling werewolves wasn’t exactly in their protocol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Dating

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken me a lot of courage since there are so many talented writers on here, but I'm finally uploading stuff I wrote like, two years ago. It's all Lydia/Isaac, so yeah! This is the first thing I ever wrote for them and I hope y'all like it!

Lydia drummed her fingers against the armrest of the, very uncomfortable, sofa she was sitting on. The girl glanced around the hotel lobby anxiously. Stiles explained to her that he, Scott and Isaac would be back in ten minutes and that all she needed to do was get them rooms. An hour later and Lydia wasn’t exactly sure on what she should do. Calling the police was certainly out of the question. Handling werewolves wasn’t exactly in their protocol. 

She chewed on her bottom lip. Guilt was rapidly seeping into her thoughts. She should have gone with them. For all she knew, they were probably dead. It didn't take long for her to realize that she wouldn't have been much help. She was more brain than brawn and probably the first to be killed out of the four of them. Nonetheless, the suspense was killing her. Lydia knew they would be alright. They had to be.

Thirty minutes later, Lydia had dozed off on the couch in the lobby. She vaguely remembered the check in clerk suggesting she go to her room to sleep. Lydia shooed him away, insisting they would be here soon. The girl had almost fallen back asleep before she heard someone calling her name. She sat upright, not exactly sure who it was. She rubbed her eyes and then pushed her hair out of her face. Lydia squinted her eyes, wishing they would adjust faster, the lights too bright to see anything past the coffee table that was settled in front of the couch she had dozed off on.

Once Lydia's eyes had readjusted, she nearly jumped off of the couch at the sight Isaac standing in front of her. The redhead, without thinking, quickly pulled him into a tight embrace, relieved that he was okay.

“Thank God, you’re alright.” the girl muttered into his chest. Isaac raised an eyebrow and simply wrapped his arms around her, not sure what to think of her sudden affection.

Lydia took a deep breath, feeling more at ease. It took a moment for her to realize that she was hugging Isaac, of all people. She quickly unwrapped her arms and pulled away from the hug. Lydia ran a hand through her hair and averted his gaze. Why did she feel so nervous? She probably would have done the exact same thing had it been Stiles or Scott. They were alive and that's all that mattered.

“So, uh. Where are Scott and Stiles?” she asked, glancing back at Isaac. Lydia couldn’t help but roll her eyes once she saw the amused smile on his face. “They’ll be here soon.” was all he said in return.

Moments later, Scott and Stiles ran towards them, covered in dirt and out of breath. Lydia gave them a skeptical look before smacking Stiles in the chest. “What the hell took you all so long? I thought about calling your dad!” she exclaimed, crossing her arms. Stiles rubbed where she smacked him and Lydia simply rolled her eyes.

“Genius here got us lost on the way back.” Isaac piped in, motioning towards Stiles. Stiles rolled his eyes. “I don’t have the goddamn country committed to memory.” he shot back, which caused Scott to laugh.

Stiles let out a frustrated sigh and then turned to Lydia.“Did you get the room keys?” he asked, his tone exasperated. She nodded, taking the cards out of her purse. A grin appeared on Stiles’ face as he took one of the room cards. “I call Scott!” he exclaimed, dragging Scott along to look for their room, nearly knocking over a lamp in his path. Lydia watched them walk away and then looked back to Isaac.

“Looks like you’re rooming with me, Princess.” Isaac stated with a smirk. Lydia nodded as she made her way towards the elevators.

It was strange. For some reason, she thought she would have ended up sharing a room with Stiles. It never occurred to her that she would have to room with Isaac. Lydia should have seen it coming, though. Scott and Stiles were inseparable.

Once they reached the floor their room was on Lydia quickly scanned the walls for the room number. She turned left and then saw it was the first door on the right. Isaac leaned against the wall as she reached into her pocket for the key. 

“You two are absolutely adorable together.” a bright voice say. She glanced up at Isaac, who simply gave her another smirk. Lydia turned around and saw a girl who looked a little older than them. She was a tall blonde, a silver dress barely clinging to her tan body. Her hair had flat curls and her eye makeup looked like it had been smeared under her cheeks. Lydia rolled her eyes and looked over at Isaac again who still had the same smug smirk on his face. Lydia did not have the energy to handle Isaac and this girl who was clearly intoxicated.

“How long have you two been dating?” the girl asked eagerly.

Lydia couldn’t help but let out an awkward laugh and shook her head. “We’re not dating.” she explained, running a hand through her hair. The blonde snorted. “Well then he’s totally got it bad.” she declared, pointing at Isaac.“You can tell by the way he looks at you.” she pointed out. Lydia simply nodded her head, not sure what to say. She turned back to the door and slipped the card into the slot.

“Goodnight.” Isaac told the girl once Lydia had the door open and walked in. “Good luck. She looks like a stubborn one.” the blonde said, a fit of giggles falling afterwards as she walked to her room.

Lydia let out a frustrated groan. Isaac raised his eyebrow and followed her in, closing the door. “You have got to be kidding me.” she muttered with a sigh, using two fingers to rub her right temple. It took Isaac a few moments to realize what Lydia was complaining about. There was only one bed.

“I specifically asked for _two_ rooms with _two_ beds.” she groaned, flopping down on it. She looked around the room and bit her lip. Isaac ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. “I can always sleep on the floor.” he suggested, giving her a reassuring smile.

The girl sighed. Had this situation arose a few months ago, Lydia would be completely fine with him sleeping on the floor. However, it felt wrong making him sleep there when the bed was big enough for the both of them. Lydia ran a hand through her hair and sighed again. She shook her head. “It’s fine. You don’t have to.” she told him with a yawn.

Isaac nodded and Lydia gave him a small smile. She took off the black jacket she had been wearing and set it gently on the floor. Lydia then kicked off her heels and yawned again. “Keep your distance and don’t do anything you’ll regret.” Lydia warned him as she settled into bed. Isaac gave a nervous chuckle and kicked off his shoes and got comfortable himself.

Lydia chewed on the inside of her cheek. This was probably the first time where she was in bed with someone and both of their clothes were still on. It felt different. It didn’t feel weird at all. It felt nice. Lydia smiled to herself and then closed her eyes, finally feeling a sense of exhaustion take over and fell asleep.

————————————-

Lydia yawned as she waited for the check in clerk to finish checking them out of their rooms. It was the same man from last night. Lydia wondered when he would finally get to go home. She yawned again, rubbing her arms to try and make herself warm.

When she felt skin and not leather she raised an eyebrow. The girl let out a quiet sigh once she noticed she had left her jacket up in the room and the man had already deactivated the cards.

A frown appeared on Lydia’s face and she ran a hand through her messy hair. She heard footsteps from behind and turned around. Lo and behold, it was Isaac. She leaned against the desk and yawned.

“Sleep well, Lahey?” Lydia asked looking up at him, looking directly at his eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “You could say that.” he replied with a smirk. The two stood in silence for a moment, not sure what to say. Their gazes never leaving each other. 

“I think you forgot something, Martin.” Isaac finally said, holding up her black jacket. Lydia looked down at her feet and then back at Isaac before taking the jacket. “Thanks.” she told him, giving him a small smile. He just nodded, smiling back before walking away.

“Alright Miss Martin. You’re officially checked out.” the check in clerk announced. Lydia turned around and gave him a smile. “Thank you!” she exclaimed a grin on her face. He grinned at her. “It’s no problem, sunshine. I’ll let you be on your way. Go catch up with your boyfriend.”

Lydia’s expression of gratitude turned into an expression of confusion. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. She shook her head and gave the check in clerk a small smile before she began to make her way towards the door.

“We’re _not_ dating.” Lydia grumbled as she walked outside, wondering what exactly was making strangers think that.

As she made her way to Stiles’ jeep, she couldn’t help but feel like someone was watching her. Lydia scanned around the hotel parking lot. It took a moment before her hazel eyes met Isaac’s blue eyes. The boy quickly averted his gaze and Lydia felt a small smirk appear on her lips.

_**“You can tell by the way he looks at you.”** _

That’s what it was.


End file.
